High-Speed Uplink Packet Access (High-Speed Uplink Packet Access, “HSUPA” for short) is an uplink transmission technology used by Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access, “WCDMA” for short), and the basic principle is that a network side adjusts a service grant (Service grant, “SG” for short) of a UE by using a grant, such as an absolute grant (Absolute grant, “AG” for short) or a relative grant (Relative grant, “RG” for short); the UE determines, according to the SG, granted power for sending data, so that the UE may select, from an enhanced dedicated channel transport format combination (Enhanced Dedicated Channel Transport Format Combination, “E-TFC” for short) table, a size of a data block in uplink transmission according to the granted power, maximum power that can be used for transmitting data, and to-be-transmitted data.
Currently, the UE can only use a single stream mode to transmit data, and data transmission efficiency of the single stream mode is low.
Therefore, there exists a need for a suitable solution to improve data transmission efficiency.